Typically, vehicles may be provided with sensor-based systems which regularly monitor the condition of the suspension system. One such system is described in European patent publication EP 2469120 A2 ('120 application). The '120 application describes a suspension adjustment system, which has a sensor which is in communication with a processor. The sensor measures an operational characteristic of a gas spring. The processor is configured to suggest an operational setting of the gas spring in response to an input from the sensor corresponding to the operational characteristic.
The '120 patent application describes a suspension adjustment system which result in a properly adjusted initial spring pressure and corresponding spring rate, thereby making adjustment of the spring mechanism to a correct preset value, more convenient and automatic. However, such mechanisms and approaches as described may not monitor or determine the wear caused to the suspension system.